Heartbroken
by LunaLogan
Summary: After a night full of passion, Raven rejects Beast Boy, breaking his heart. He's depressed and just wants to finish all of this. But he discovers something which changes his plans. Rated T for self harm and sexual assumptions. Bbrae oneshot


**_My first one-shot I hope you'll like it :)_**

* * *

Beast Boy POV:

I wake up, my heart still hurting.

Yesterday was, at the same time, the best and the worst night of my life.

She opened up to me, let me touch her, kiss her and more, letting me think she had feelings for me before throwing me out. I let her go and threw myself on my bed, crying myself to sleep.

Heartbroken.

 **Flashback**

 _We laugh to a joke I made._

 _Raven and I are on the roof, under the stars, having one of those precious moments that just us can have. I love it when she let herself go, like that, with me._

 _"Raven?" I ask._

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Where is your mum?"_

 _"I...I don't know."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Well, last time I saw her it was an illusion so it wasn't really her. But I know she's alive. I can feel it."_

 _I smile._

 _"And you?" she asks._

 _I lose my smile._

 _"My parents died in a boating accident. They fell down the waterfall in front of me."_

 _I look at the stars, trying not to cry. She takes my hand._

 _"They wanted to protect you."_

 _I nod._

 _"But I let them die."_

 _"If you had tried you could have died with them."_

 _"It would have been better."_

 _"Don't say that!"_

 _I look at her, surprised._

 _"If you had died I would have never met you!" she exclaims. "And it would be a shame. You are a really good friend BB, I don't know what I would do without you."_

 _I smile with teary eyes._

 _"You're a good friend too, Rae."_

 _We lock gaze and lean to each other, gently. Our lips meet softly in a first soft and loving kiss. I kiss her softly, putting all my love for her in it. I'm on cloud nine._

 _We break the kiss because of that stupid thing called, oxygen. But it doesn't take long before we start another kiss, this one more passionate. I put my arms around her waist, hugging her tightly to me and I kiss her passionetly. I take away her cloak who's getting in my way and throw it on the side._

 _Our mouths open a little and our tongues meet for the first time. Her fingers running in my hair are making me feel crazy._

 _I moan. I love her so much._

 _She starts to pull away my shirt. I don't say anything and continue to kiss her fiercely._

 _Usually, I would stop, saying we're taking it too fast, but now I can't think straight._

 _I start to open her uniform too. She already took off my shirt and she's now tooking of my trousers. We took off our shoes a while ago, already._

 _I continue to pull away her uniform. Raven throws away my trousers, like I did with her cloak, and starts teasing me by playing with the waist band of my boxers. I finally take off her leotard and throw it with the other clothes. I start to lean on her and I'm now on top of her, still kissing her passionetly. I take off her bra and throw it too._

 _I start to kiss her jaw to her neck. She moans and whimpers. I love it when she makes those noises._

 _She starts to pull off my boxers._

 _I kiss her neck and trail wet kisses to her breasts._

 _She take off my boxers and I, her underwear._

 _The rest of the night is just a fire burning between us._

 _I took my time to not end it too fast._

 _But when our hormones worn out and we can think correctly she becomes really pale._

 _I would have loved to take her in my arms and to continue to look at the stars but she gets up and screams at me, telling me I betrayed her truth._

 _I try to tell her that I love her but I'm petrified by her words._

 _"You're just a stupid boy with loads of hormones! I hate you!"_

 ** _I hate you._**

 ** _I hate you._**

 ** _I hate you._**

 _Not the I love you I wanted to hear. No, a I hate you._

 ** _I hate you._**

 ** _I hate you._**

 _She already left when I recovered. I start to cry under the stars._

 _Heartbroken._

 **End F** **lashback**

I start to cry, again. What did I do to deserve that?

I curl up in my bed, crying. What am I going to do?

 **The next day**

If it was just up to me, I would stay in my room and ignore the others who come to see if I'm okay, like yesterday, but unfortunately I need to eat and I need to go to the toilet.

I start by the toilet and then I go to the kitchen. I take some tofu and put it in the microwave then pour some milk in a glass.

I know that my friends are looking at me but I ignore them. I hear footsteps coming in my way. Cyborg.

"Hey BB! How are you?" he asks me.

I shrug.

"Good." I answer without turning toward him.

I don't want him to see my red eyes or he'll know I cried.

"Are you sure? Because, yesterday, you stayed, all day, locked in your room. You didn't even come out to eat."

"I'm okay, don't worry."

The microwave rings, I take out my tofu and sit at the table.

"You sure?" he insists.

" **YES**!" I explode.

"Okay, okay. Just wanted to be sure." he defends himself.

I ignore him and continue to eat.

Cyborg leaves and starts talking to Robin and Starfire. Even with my ears, I can't hear them.

I see Raven is here too, reading.

My heart breaks even more.

I hoped she would be sad too and regret to have rejected me. But no, she's there, reading tranquilly, like nothing happened and is well.

It's that, the problem! Nothing is well!

I start to kill my tofu and I feel my friends' gaze on me but I ignore them, again.

When I finish it, I put my plate and glass in the sink before leaving to my room.

It's like that when we're depressed? I thought I could endure that. I thought it would like with Terra. But I was never more wrong in my life. It's hundred of times more. With Terra it was just a crush but with Raven it's true love.

But now, she crushed me like an insect.

I lay down on my bed and close my eyes.

At least, when I sleep, all my problems fly away.

 **A week later**

I wake up and start my habitual routine. I take a shower, walk to the kitchen and take my breakfast consisting in a glass of milk.

I start to leave but Cyborg, Starfire and Robin come in my way.

"Let me pass, guys, please." I ask, already tired of my long day.

"No, sorry Beast Boy, but we have to talk." announces Robin.

I yawn.

"About what?"

"BB, it's been a week since you act weirdly. You come every morning, drink a glass of milk, return to your room and we don't see you until the next day for the same story." explains Cyborg.

"And?"

"And?! You don't eat, you don't talk and you don't go out of your room!" exclaims Cyborg.

"Yes I do, every morning I go out." I snap.

"You know what we mean, Beast Boy. Now answer. What is happening to you?" asks Robin.

I frown. No, I can't tell them, the pain would be too much to endure.

"Friend Beast Boy, please, do the tell us of what is bothering you." begs Starfire.

"Sorry guys, but I can't."

With that, I walk around them and go to my room.

I try to sleep but it's too late. The pain is too strong.

I get up and go to the bathroom.

What can I do to lessen the pain? Sleeping isn't enough.

I look around me and spot Robin's razor.

I remember that, in some films and series, I saw some people cutting to lessen the pain. Before, I thought it was stupid but now it seems to be a good idea.

I lock the door and take the razor. I take one of the blades away and put down the razor.

The blade is sparkling and perfectly clean. It's sparkling, menacing in the light.

I roll up my sleeve and put my arm above the sink. I bite my lip and approache the blade to my arm.

I take a deep breath and press the blade on the skin of my upper-arm. I slice my skin slowly, bitting my lip.

I look at the blood flowing slowly from my little wound, imagining that my problems are flowing with it.

I took the blade and do it again. I do three more and clean up the blade.

I wipe away the blood and return my sleeve. I put the blade back in the razor and clean up the blood who fell in the sink.

After making sure that all traces are gone, I go out and switch off the light.

I think I'm feeling better but I can't be sure.

I lay on my bed and finally fall asleep.

 **Two months later**

I enter in the kitchen and look around.

Cyborg and Robin are playing some video games ans Starfire is sheering Robin, energetically.

I notice there's one person missing.

"Um...where's..." I start but I can't say her name.

It would hurt too much.

"Raven? She's gone to see the doctor. You know, with her problems of vomiting and all."

I nod and continue to drink my milk.

It's true, it's been a week that Raven doesn't stop throwing up. Cyborg examined her but didn't find what she has.

I wonder what is the problem. Well, with all the things she eats, since two months ago, no wonder that-

I let my glass slip out of my grip, wide eyed.

Could she be...

"Beast Boy, be careful at least!" exclaims Cyborg.

I look at the floor and see that the glass isn't broken. Fortunately.

I gather my glass and put it in the sink. I get out of the kitchen and walk to the exit.

They won"t worry, they'll think I'm in my room.

I change in a bird, grimacing.

It's not great to fly with wounds on the wings.

I find the hospital and go in, in the form of a mouse.

After ten minutes, I find Raven in a room with a nurse.

My heart hurts, when I see her.

"Do you have the results?" asks Raven.

Another part breaks. I'm always surprised to realise there's still some parts to break.

"Yes. You're pregnant, my dear." announces the nurse.

Raven's face is nothing compared to how I feel.

Raven is pregnant?! Of my baby?! Or maybe not, after all she could have done it with some other guy.

Another fragment breaks.

"It's...it's impossible, I just did it once!" exclaims Raven.

"One time is enough." soothes the nurse.

Raven breathes deeply.

"I don't want it."

My eyes widen.

She didn't say that, right?! It's impossible, she's against abortion!

"Honey, think about i-"

"No, I don't need to think." interrupts Raven. "I know what I want and I don't want this baby. I would like to make an abortion quickly."

I stay there, paralyzed.

She wants to kill my baby.

No.

She destroyed me but I won't let her destroy my baby.

I notice that Raven already left and I go search her.

I find her outside, ready to fly back home.

I change back and call:

"Raven!"

She jumps, frightened and turns around.

"Beast Boy? What are you doing here?"

"You can't do that!" I exclaim, ignoring her question.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

She closes up and her expression of surprise turns to a cold one.

"Yes, I can."

"No! I won't let you do that! It's my baby too and I won't let you hurt it!"

"Shut up Beast Boy, you don't understand what I'm living through."

Excuse me! That's it!

I push her against a wall, holding her by her shoulders.

"It's you who don't understand! You used me like I was some dirty laundry! You're just a little egoistic girl who doesn't have a heart!"

 **I hate you.**

Those three words who destroyed me are echoing through my ears and I feel my wounds burning me.

 **I hate you.**

"Really? Fine, what do you want to do with it?" she asks me.

I can't believe my ears.

She's talking about our baby like it was just an object.

"If you don't want our baby, I'll take it and quite the team to take care of him or her and you'll never see us again."

Those words are breaking me but I ignore the pain.

I'm already broken so for all I care...

She softens up.

"You would do that?"

My heart breaks.

She really doesn't want me.

When I think that, that night, she said I was a really good friend.

"Yes." I answer.

"Okay but what do we say to the others?"

I let her go.

"Whatever you want, I don't care. All I want is to have my baby alive."

On that, I change in a bird and fly to the tower.

 **You would do that?**

Another sentence who destroys me from inside, again.

I directly go to the bathroom and take my blade.

It's time for another round.

Heartbroken.

 **two weeks later**

After my breakfast, I go back to my room but, this time, I won't sleep.

I take a black velvet box, from under my bed, and open it.

In it lay a beautiful ring of 18 carats. The ring is made of gold and has two rocks. One is an emerald and the other an amethyst. Next to each other, they're aligned in a diagonal.

I sigh.

"Knock knock." I hear from the door.

I ignore it like I always do.

I hear it swing open but I don't react.

I'm feeling like I'm in another world filled with pain and injustice.

It's certainly a dream.

I feel someone sit next to me.

If it's a dream, it's certainly Raven coming here to repeat this same sentence. Or, if I'm lucky, she'll kiss me.

 **I hate you.**

"Why do you have a ring?" asks a male voice.

I jump, surprised.

I didn't think it was him. Maybe it's not a dream.

I turn my head. It's Cyborg.

"It was for Raven." I say without noticing.

"You really love her, huh?" he asks.

Even if it's not really a question, I nod. He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Normally I would have screamed at you to have did it with my baby sister, but...seeing you like this, it's obvious it's her who's wrong. I'm really disapointed by her behavior. I can't believe she did this to you. It's not how she is. Mainly because she loves you too."

I tense up.

 **I hate you.**

 **I hate you.**

"She doesn't love me Cy. Don't tell me something like that."

He shakes his head.

"She loves you too BB she's just in denial. Let her some time."

I look at the ring, sadly.

 **I hate you.**

I sigh.

"And you have to stop sleeping all day, it's not good for you."

"On the contrary, it makes me loosen up. I escape from the reality, for a moment. If I dream, I'm happy until I wake up. If I have a nightmare, it's okay because I know it'll end soon. It's not real. Here, it's like a nightmare but this one will never stop."

Cyborg observes me, for a long while.

"Be courageous BB, it will get better, I promise."

On this, Cyborg gets up and leaves me, in my room, alone.

I put back the ring, delicately, in its box and put it under my bed. I lay on my bed and close my eyes.

It's time to pass in the imaginary world.

 **Two months and a half later**

It's been three months since I learned about Raven's pregnancy and we made our deal.

She told the truth to the others and since then my friends come, every day, to beg me to stay. They tried to console me, too, but it doesn't work.

They're all angry at Raven for what she did even if I tried to take her defense. It's not like I have a lot to say for her defense.

I go to the kitchen to take my glass of milk, after finishing another round.

When I go in everyone, except Raven, run to me.

"Friend Beast Boy I once again beg you to not leave far away from us with your descendant!" begs Star.

"Please BB, don't leave us." continues Cyborg.

"We don't want you to leave." finishes Robin

"Sorry guys but I have to. But don't worry, you can come visit." I tell them.

Starfire bows her head and stiffles a sob.

I sigh. I don't like making Starfire cry.

I drink my milk and walk back to my room for my nap of the day.

"Beast Boy?" calls a voice, behind me.

I tense up and stop.

"What?" I ask.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

I turn toward the love of my life changed, now, to my worst fear.

"You...you don't have to leave. I just can leave myself. Our friends hate me so why should I stay, anyway."

"No Raven. It's too dangerous for the baby. And they need you anyway."

"I think the baby is just an excuse to escape."

"Excuse me?"

"If we were together and having the baby, you would have stayed, right?"

 **If we were together.**

Add those words in my list of words who destroyed me.

I imagine Raven and I, living happily with our friends, in the tower.

 **If we were together.**

I shake my head. It won't happen.

"How dare you telling me those things?! Don't start messing up with me, witch!"

I regret immediatly what I said.

 **Witch**

The word Raven dreads the most.

"I hate you!" she says, really angry.

I shake my head, tears in my eyes.

"I don't know why I love you." I say before leaving in my room, leaving her alone with my last words.

Her words.

My words.

 **I hate you.**

 **I love you.**

 **I hate you.**

 **I love you.**

 **I hate you.**

Heartbroken.

 **A month later**

I finish the line and clean up the blood.

I sigh.

It feels good.

I walk to the kitchen to take my breakfast. I pour some milk in a glass and drink it.

"Greetings friend Beast Boy!" greets Star.

"Hi Star."

"Would you join me to bought the decorations of the Winter holiday and birthday with me?"

I take a moment to understand.

"You mean Christmas?"

"Yes, the Christmas."

"But Star, it's in a month, almost two."

"And it is why we should be the fast!"

She takes my arm to take me with her.

"OWW!" I scream, feeling the pressure on my wounds.

Starfire lets me go, immediatly.

"My apologies, friend Beast Boy! I did not realise my strenght." apologies Starfire.

Robin and Cyborg are looking at me weirdly. Raven doesn't turn her head but I know she's listening.

I rub my arm.

"It's okay, Star. Don't worry about it."

Robin frowns and walks to me.

"Beast Boy, Starfire didn't even squeeze your arm that hard and it was nothing compared to her hugs. Why did you scream that loud?" he asks me.

Him and his detective self!

"It's nothing, really. Don't worry." I try to reassure him, still rubbing my arm.

He observes my arms and narrows his eyes. Well, I mean his mask.

"Roll up your sleeve."

I tense up. He can't know!

"Why?"

"Do it, that's all."

"No."

"Why's that?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Show me your fricking arm!"

I start to back away but he grabs me and roll up my sleeve. I wince, feeling the cold burning my wounds.

Robin's eyes widen and he lets go of my arms.

I look around me and notice that everyone saw them. Shit.

I roll down my sleeve and look down, in shame.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" asks Cyborg.

I don't answer.

Raven gets up and leaves.

My ears drop and another fragment breaks.

She doesn't care.

 **I hate you.**

"Is it because of Raven?" asks Robin.

I don't answer and he takes it as a yes. He sighs.

"Don't do it again. Promise us."

I nod.

It's not true but I can't say no, can I? They'll worry too much.

"Good, you can go."

He doesn't have to tell me twice. I run to my room.

They discovered my secret.

They made me promise to stop but I can't.

They'll survey me. I have to be more discreet, now.

And Raven. She doesn't care.

 **I hate you.**

I stiffle a sob and fall to sleep.

 **The night**

 **Dream**

I'm floating in a white universe. It feels good, being here.

"Beast Boy." calls an angelic voice.

I turn around and find myself face to face with Raven.

Beautiful as always.

She gives me her hand.

"Beast Boy. Take my hand. I love you."

I try to take her hand, smiling. She backs away and I miss her hand.

"C'mon Beast Boy."

I walk to her and try again to take her hand. I miss it again.

"Beast Boy."

I try to take her hand and miss it again and again.

"Beast Boy."

She disappears.

"Raven! No! Raven, please!" I scream.

Silence.

The world changes and becomes entirely black. I can't see anything. I can't hear anything. I just feel the pain.

 **"I hate you."** whispers a voice.

"No!" I scream.

 **"If we were together."**

I'm falling into nothingness.

 **"You would do that?"**

I scream in pain.

I see a blade floating in the black nothingness. Shining and menacing, like I know it.

I extand my hand to take it.

 **"Promise us."** whispers Robin's voice.

"Noooo!" I scream.

The world is swirling.

The sentences are mixing up, in this world of pain.

 **"I hate you."**

 **"Promise us."**

 **"You would do that?"**

 **"If we were together."**

 **"I hate you."**

The black world changes in a heart who's breaking piece by piece, at each sentences.

 **"I hate you."**

I scream.

Heartbroken.

 **Three months later**

My baby will be born soon. The only thing who keeps me alive.

Since my last discussion, four months ago, with Raven, I didn't speak to her once.

It's too hard.

I get up and walk to the bathroom, taking my blade.

Since I started, I cut myself a millions times.

The thing that's cool with my skin is that it doesn't let scars so I don't have old marks. We can just see the recent ones.

When I finish to clean up the room of my blood, I walk to the kitchen to drink some milk.

"Beast Boy!" calls the urgent voice of Cyborg.

"What?" I ask.

"It's Raven. She's having the baby."

My eyes widen.

"Where is she?"

"At the hospital."

We run to the car and sit inside it. I put my seatbelt on and Cyborg drives faster than ever.

When we arrive, we run to the indicated room and go inside.

Raven is on a bed, her face tense by the pain she's through, breathing heavily.

I walk to her, slowly.

Even after all she did to me, I can't stop loving her and seeing her suffer like this is breaking my heart. Well, what's left of it.

After many hours, it's time to push.

I'm holding her hand like that she can squeeze it when she's in too much pain.

It's breaking my heart to think that she's holding my hand but not for the reasons I'd like. Fortunately, the pain from the squeezes works like cutting myself and throws some of my internal pain away.

The birth goes on like a dream, in front of me, and before I know it the doctor announces:

"It's a girl!"

I smile. I have a daughter.

I stare at Raven, feeling her still squeezing my hand, in pain.

"What's happening?" I ask.

"It's twins!" exclaims the doctor.

My eyes widden.

I have two babies.

The second one comes quicker than the first one and the doctor announces that she's a girl too.

I can't believe it. I have two daughters.

I smile and, feeling Raven letting go of my hand, walk to them.

Their beautiful. Perfect.

The first one has my green hair and a pale green skin.

The second one has green hair and pale skin like Raven's.

I love them more than anything. It's just been two minutes since I know them but I know love them and will love them all my life.

I take the first one in my arms and rock her gently, smiling.

I'm thankful that the others aren't here or they would have took them.

I sigh.

It's been such a long time since I didn't feel this happy.

"Can I take one, please?" asks Raven.

I look at her like if she was insane.

"What? They're my daughters too."

"You shouldn't get attached." I answer.

She frowns.

"Please."

I sigh. She's lucky I love her.

I take the second one and give her to Raven. She takes her, smilling, rocking her gently.

I never saw her like this. As much loving and...mummy-like.

I look away.

I can't watch that.

"Thalia." she whispers.

"What?" I ask, stunned.

"I said, Thalia. I'd like to call her like this."

I frown.

"I remind you that it's me who'll take care of them so it's not you who should name them."

She bows her head but I think I saw a tear roll on her cheek. I certainly dreamed.

I rock my daughter lovingly.

"Aww how adorables little bumgorfs!" exclaims Starfire.

"Congrats BB!" crongrats me Cyborg.

Robin nods, smiling.

They don't even glance at Raven.

I feel bad for her. Okay, she hurt me but she's still their friend. And they shouldn't forget that it's her who did all the work.

"Yes, Raven did a good work." I say.

Everyone look at me, surprised.

Raven lifts her head so suddenly I'm scared she cracks her neck and she looks at me with wide eyes.

I'm feeling a little self-centered with all those eyes on me.

Cyborg clears his throat.

"Yes, of course. Congrats little sis'."

"Yes, the congratulations best friend Raven!" exclaims Starfire.

"Yeah, you did it. Good job." says Robin.

Raven's eyes well up with tears.

I wonder when was the last time they talked to her let alone congratulated her.

 **Three days later**

I close my suitcase, sighing. This is it, I'm leaving. I'm not a superhero anymore. It's going to be weird, at first.

I put Thalia and Tania in their pushchair, exit my room and walk to the living room.

When I told everyone the names of the twins they found them really cute.

Raven was surprised when I ended by choosing the name she wanted for one of the twins.

I enter in the living room and, suddenly, I just see red everywhere and can't breath anymore.

Starfire.

"I am so saddened to see you leaving friend Beast Boy." she says, sobbing.

I hug her as I can, being crushed by her.

She lets me go and Cyborg gives me a huge hug too.

"We'll see you soon BB." he says, wiping away a tear.

I sob and nod. Robin gives me a one-sided hug and that's a lot for him.

"Take good care of you, Beast Boy."

I smile sadly.

"Goodbye my little bumgorfs, we will do the seeing of you soon." cooes Star to the twins.

They each give them a kiss before letting me leave.

On the other shore, I turn around and look at the tower, sadly. Raven didn't even tell me goodbye.

 **I hate you.**

I frown at those words. They'll never stop to haunt me.

I look at the roof and notice Raven there, watching me. I don't know what to do.

 **If we were together.**

I bow my head and let my tears fall.

I turn around and walk away, in the direction of my new home where the twins and I will live, from today.

New life, new beggining.

 **A month later**

I'm watching TV and the twins are sleeping, next to me.

It's been a month since I left the Titans and my friends already visited me six times. But no sign of Raven.

 **I hate you.**

I shake my head. Think of something else, Beast Boy.

The twins are growing so fast, it's incredible. And they already have their taste in clothes.

Tania loves light and girly colors, like pink and purple. Most of the time, I put purple clothes on her because it makes her purple eyes in value. But she has pink clothes too.

Thalia is the complete opposite. She loves dark colors, like black and dark blue. Black is good on her, it makes her pale ivory skin and her green eyes in value.

They're like their mother.

 **If we were together.**

Stop that, Beast Boy, or it'll starts again!

Too late.

The pain is coming back.

I look at my daughters. They're still sleeping.

I get up with difficulty and walk to the bathroom. I take my blade and presses it on my left upper arm. I don't wince anymore, now, I'm used to the pain.

 **Promise us.**

Except when I think of this conversation.

I clean up the room and walk back to my place, on the sofa.

The pain left a little but it still lingering here. But I'm used to it.

"Ding dong."

I get up and walk to the door.

It's certainly Starfire, Cyborg and Robin.

I open the door and my eyes widden.

Raven is standing here with tears filled eyes.

I open my mouth to ask her what she's doing here but the words get stuck when she jumps on my and hugs me, crying.

"Raven? What are you doing here?" I ask, pushing her away.

Tears are rolling on her cheeks and her eyes are red. Not red like I'm-angry-and-the-daughter-of-Trigon but red like I-cried-all-day.

"B-Beast Boy, I'm s-so very sorry." she sobs.

I won't let her get away with it that easily.

"Of what?" I ask.

"Of everything. To have let you down, that night, to have tried to kill the twins, to have broke your heart, to have made you leave like that and to have said all those things I didn't even think."

She seems to be sincere.

 **I hate you.**

 **If we were together.**

I wince.

Heartbroken.

"You can't even imagine how much you made me suffer."

She cries harder.

"I know and I'm so very sorry."

"Is it the others who told you to tell me that?" I ask.

"No! I came on my own free will. Please Gar, come back. I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that. I was just some blind stupid bi-"

"Raven don't say bad words, the kids hear everything." I reprimand her gently, still shocked she called me by my real name.

"Excuse me. So, do you...would you come back to the tower?"

 **I hate you.**

 **I'm sorry.**

I watch her, seeing the sincerity in her eyes with something I can't differ. When I kissed her, that night, I thought it was love until she rejected me.

 **I hate you.**

Heartbroken.

 **I love you.**

 **I'm sorry.**

I sigh.

"Okay, I forgive you."

She smiles. A smile who lits up the room. No, the entire universe.

She hugs me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

I hug her back, sighing.

"I love you so much." she whispers.

My eyes widden.

She didn't say that, did she?!

She tences up after realising what she said. She lets go of me and backs up a few feet away, blushing.

"What did you say?" I ask.

She bows her head in shame.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have say that. I hurt you too much and I don't deserve you. I can't do that to you. I understand that you don't want me anymore, don't worry about me. I was too stupid to notice how much I love you and I missed my chance. I'll get used to i-"

I cut her off by kissing her gently. She kisses me back and that's when I realise.

She always loved me but was in denial. She was suffering too. She really is the girl of my dreams.

 **I hate you.** No, it doesn't hurt me because I know it isn't true, now.

 **You would do that?** Yes but she was in denial. She loves me.

 **If we were together.** We are. Nothing. No pain.

 **I love you.**

 **I love you.**

 **I love you.**

Those three words are the most important.

Heartbroken. It's over.

 **A year later**

Raven and I are engaged. Oh yeah.

Our little princesses just had their first anniversary, a month ago, and, like Raven said, they love the tower.

After Raven confessed her feelings to me, we came back to the tower with the twins. The tower is and will always be our home. As for the house I bought it's now our holidays' house.

Oh yes, you know what? Raven is pregnant of twins!

Yes, again. But this time, they'll be no drama. Well, at least less.

I stopped cutting myself and I have no scars.

Robin and Starfire are together and have twins too but two boys.

The first one has black hair and white skin like his dad and green eyes like his mum.

The second one has red hair and tan skin like his mum and blue eyes like his dad.

Cyborg is with Jinx and has a little girl called Zoey. She has pink hair like her mum and brown skin and eyes like her dad.

Jinx is pregnant of a little boy.

All is good, now, like in a fairytail.

Heartbroken? I don't think so.

 **The End!**

* * *

 _ **That was long! It took me at least a week to finish it but I'm happy :)**_

 _ **Tell me what you think in the review!**_


End file.
